End of Time
by DeactivatedandHiatus
Summary: The world is slowly taking over by a virus. The Ultimate Life form has a lot of things in his mind,fugitive,dying survivor and friendship.Will the friendship go deeper and the rest of the heroes be fugitives also. Rated T for language blood sexual content
1. Chapter 1

_The door was kicked down by a white bat. She wore torn tank top, baggy jeans and boots. She was covered up in blood stains because of the black hedgehog she was holding on to._

"_Rouge, just let me go." He said in a weak voice with blood coming out of his mouth. He wore a frayed trench coat, a black shirt, and hover boots. He had scars, bruises, and a missing left arm. His left sleeve was torn and covered in deep dark blackish red._

"_I'm not leaving you Shadow." The white bat cried. Her ears perked up earshot a sound of a clinking metal down the hall. The shadow of a figure was getting bigger every second that it was coming. When it appeared out of wall, it was a robot, an old friend of the bat and hedgehog. E-123 Omega. He was covered in electric and his left arm and eyes were missing. He was walking towards them slowly down the hall. Rouge closed the door from behind even though it wouldn't work and she saw the next door an ahead that was made of steal. She held on to Shadow and went inside. Rouge put Shadow underneath a desk so he wouldn't be seen and she activates the system. The entrance was slammed open by the gigantic robot and kept walking towards them. The steel doors closed in front of his face when he was about to grabbed Rouge. The bat backed away from the steel door, but the robot wouldn't give up. Then she heard the sound of combustion and machinery from behind her. There were in an old scrap metal recycling factory, metal was getting unload into the molten rock to create new metal._

"_Rouge." The weak voice of the Ultimate life form said. The bat saw him with a shot gun in his right arm." Go, please. I don't want you to get hurt."_

_Rouge was looking around while holding on to Shadow, "We can find a way out."_

_The hedgehog had his head on her, "You have to find a way out. Let me hold Omega back and try to get out." His voice was getting really low and his right eye was looking at her. The steel door had dents in it, sounded like a heart. Rouge steady Shadow heart and it was going off beat._

"_I love you Rouge, even if I'm gone. You know what to do now." Shadow said. Then the door had a hole in it with Omega fist through it. Rouge gave him one last passionate kiss and ran off where the active machines were on. The ultimate life form got up with a struggle and head to the front of the door at Omega._

"_New mission: Destroy Rouge."The robot scanned, the door was now gust opened._

**A/N: This sound so familiar does it? Well, this is a project that I was supposed to work on this summer but things were going on in my mind. I'll be doing this during the school year posting it on Thursdays or Fridays depends. This is going to be the longest story or one of I'm going to put up. I'll try to post up some of the other stories chapters but when school comes, I only work on this…maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**4 weeks ago**

A blue flash went by running in the streets of Night Babylon. The sun was about to set and the lights were coming on and stores were closing. The flash jumped, slide under, or dodge the cars just for one message. The blue flash stop in front of a door. The flash was known as Sonic the hedgehog this time only wearing pants. The hedgehog took deep breaths and looked at the club, the sign was shinning the word 'Club Rouge'.

Right before the hedgehog opened the door, "Get out of here!" A guy was thrown out of the club covered in glass. Sonic saw the E series robot pitch him out.

The robot looked down at Sonic, "Hello Sonic."

"Hey Omega! Where Rouge at?" Sonic requested. Omega pointed to the bar section and watch Sonic go through the crowd. Sonic could hear the music pounding, people cheering for the fight ring, or the games.

Sonic sat down next to a man who was drinking down his cup. The man condemn down his drink also yelled, "Another!"

Sonic turned his head away from him and saw a couple making out in front of his face, Sonic just look straight waiting for Rouge.

"This is the last time and you're leaving." A female tone said. Rouge came out of behind the bar and pour down alcohol in his beaker. The guy was geek and licking his lips, the white bat stopped and the guy started drinking it. He was tilting his head back and fell on the floor unconscious.

The whiter bat saw Sonic," You're here for Shadow?"

"Heck yeah, I'm ready for another round in the ring." Sonic pointed out at the fight ring.

"That's too bad, he isn't here." When Sonic heard that he was shock.

"What? He never leaves here. Where did he go?" Sonic cried.

Rouge shrugged," I don't know. He left a week ago."

Sonic put his hand on his chin, "I'm surprise he don't tell you where he goes."

Rouge raised an eye brow and put her hands on her hip, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing…"Sonic went silent for a couple of seconds." I need some advice about…"

"About what?" Rouge put her elbow on the table and rests her head.

"Women." Sonic said scratching his head.

**Somewhere out in the deserted Desert**

A sand vehicle was driving through the desert with switching sound of the radio. Inside the vehicle was Shadow who had goggles on his eyes and a scarf covering his nose and mouth. He was fiddling through the radio trying to find music, but it was all static.

"Damn it." He growled and turned off the radio. He looked at the water beaker to see how much he had, none. He cursed again. The black hedgehog stopped the vehicle and pulled out the map, he only traveled for 2 hours in the hot heat. He was only couple miles away from the canyons that were all he needed.

His ears twitch when he heard the breeze of wind from behind him," Damn it, not again." He started up the sand vehicle and started driving away from the wind looking for a way to hide. From behind was a huge tornado cloud of sand coming towards his way.

_**A week ago**_

_Shadow was packing some of his clothes and food. He saw Omega in the corner of his room charging or sleeping what he said. Omega systems have been messing up and Shadow was fixing it even though G.U.N. wants to do it. The hedgehog was heading down stairs quietly until he heard a voice._

"_Do you think it's strange if you have two freaks living with you?" A male voice complained. Shadow growled to his self who that was._

"_Those freaks you called are my friends." Shadow's other friend Rouge said. Shadow looked down at the corner and saw two bats hugging each other._

"_I'll see you tomorrow then." The black bat said, he kissed Rouge and left. Rouge turned around and saw Shadow with his bag. She felt uncomfortable and her face was red, "Oh… Hey Shadow, I thought you were upstairs." Shadow went pass her with no emotion heading towards the door._

"_Where you going?"_

"_Out."_

_Rouge sighed, "But where?"_

"_Somewhere for a week." Rouge was going to say something but he left._

Shadow woke up looking at rock,' My head.' He thought. He got up and bumped his head on the rock and groaned. Shadow looked around him and was surrounded by rocks but it was made like a tent or house for natives. The hedgehog looked around and notices his bag was missing. He had his head out of the rock home and saw people walking by or playing around. The people wear covered up in cloth probably because of the heat. Shadow got out and some of the people just stared at him, the hedgehog didn't bother to stare at them only looking for the sand vehicle and the other things.

"Vroom!" A kid said in the vehicle acting like he was driving. He was spitting his tongue making it sound like a motor. The kid friends were around it touching some of the other stuff. When Shadow came by, they all stop and looked at him.

Shadow took another step closer and the kids drop whatever they had and backed away from the vehicle.

"Black Doom." A kid whispered and Shadow heard it. He hasn't heard that name since the attack of the Black Arms, but why calls him 'Black Doom'. Shadow looked around and saw people like warriors around him. They were speaking their native language looking at Shadow, but he kept hearing the word 'Black Doom.'

"I'm not here to fight." Shadow spoke out. A couple ran up to him trying to stab him with their spear. Shadow twisted the spear out of the native hand and kicked him back to the rock. He had the spear in the other native face so he could back up. The native dropped his spear and backed away. Another one try to attack him but Shadow kicked up the other spear from the ground and threw it at the native cloth making him crash into the others sticking into the wall. He broke the point tip at the spear he had in his hand.

"Anyone else?" Shadow looked around, more started coming towards him. Shadow swung around like a baseball bat using his chaos energy hitting them. They would crash to each other or flew up in the air. Shadow slammed the stick in the ground making it vibrate with chaos quake having the natives fall. Shadow went to his bag until he heard one running towards him screaming. Shadow pulled out his gun from his bag at the natives face.

"Don't tempt me." Shadow growled, the native dropped his stick and backed away. All the other natives got up and bow down at him."I'm not a king." When Shadow was going to start the vehicle," You're the Ultimate Life form that was looking for me."

Shadow looked at the massive native wearing dark red cloth and had a stick with stones on it. The native took off his cloth around his head and revealed his self.

"The old Black Creature." Shadow said. The Black Creature had his hand pointing at the old rocks that was floating above water. The stone had ancient writing and glow with the night sky. "I have something to show you Ultimate Life form."

"Call me Shadow." Shadow followed. It took a couple minutes to rocks and Shadow was amaze how huge the rocks were. The Black Creature slammed his stick down and the rocks formed a holographic galaxy.

"End of time is here." The creature said.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked. He was only here to find the last Mobius back creature for questions.

"You wonder why I'm here on the planet, do you." The creature questioned.

"Yes."

The hologram started activating, "This is why."

_**51 years ago on the ARK**_

_The old creature was young and he was behind the young Black Doom. He was also next to the other great rank soldiers or brothers. Black Doom walked into the lab where the old scientist was at. But the old scientist was in the corner scratching his hand on the desk. A weird clicking sound was coming from the scientist._

"_Gerald." Doom said. Gerald didn't answer, Doom looked over at the other rank brother."Get him."_

_The creature walked up to Gerald,"Lord Doom is talking to you." The creature tug on him," Listen to hi-"_

_Gerald pushed the creature into Black Doom. Black Doom was furious and almost orders the creatures to get him but Gerald voice was a low no emotion tone, "I been waiting for you too Doom."_

_Doom eyes widen, "You! How did you find me?"_

_Gerald turned around and his eyes were rolled up, his mouth showed out sharp fangs, and his nails were sharp." I told you what is going to happen Doom."_

"_There can be changes in the future Phantom." Doom backed away. The young creature didn't understand what was going on. Gerald mouth opened wide and a monster like alien crawled out. The creature had sharp fangs, claws on hand and foot. It was skinny, but the chest was huge, its arms had wings with sharp ends. But the creature had no eyes, but the nostrils and ears were like a real bat. And its skin was a pale gray._

"_The upcoming isn't going to work. This so called Ultimate Life form not going to rule the world with you." Phantom said, his voice was in echoes. He was going towards him until he heard Gerald waking up groaning._

"_My God." Gerald backed away from the Phantom. The ship began to shut down with no machines on._

"This creature knew what was going to happen. He sneaks on board the ship when we were traveling to Space Colony. Phantom wouldn't allow Gerald and Black Doom to create you. "The old creature said.

"What happen to this Phantom?" Shadow asked.

"Locked up in the ARK level."

_**A year later**_

_Gerald looked inside the capsule and saw young Shadow. When he left, he saw Phantom at the door in rage._

"_No! There's got to be another way!" He shrieked. The creature ran on all fours going towards the capsule. He pushes Gerald out of the way making Gerald crash into the machines. The machines were going off making loud sound. Phantom stopped scratching on the tank on covered his ears with an odd scream. Gerald looked at Phantom and then at the machines._

"_Of course." Gerald got up and turns on the alarms. Many scientists were running around finding out what's going on. They saw Gerald pointing at the creature._

"_Turn up the sound!" He demanded. The scientist or G.U.N. officer went around the ARK turning on everything._

"Phantom may be good at being blind, but sound or much higher can affect him." The creature said." I was there to watch you, but I was shot out of the ARK when G.U.N. took over. Now I'm here watching the end coming."

"What about the end?" Shadow uncrosses his arms.

"_I can't let the great enemy come!" Phantom screamed."Not even this Ultimate Life form can stop him!"_

"The end is unknown, but it's close." The creature said.

"Is Phantom still locked up on the ARK?" Shadow asked. The Black creature shook his head no, "Where is he then?"

"He it closer than you think." The creature said, but his voice began to echo.


	3. Chapter 3

The old creature studied the black hedgehog in front of him, "I've been waiting for you for so long."

"How did you get out Phantom?"Shadow backed away. The chaos energy was going through his body all to his arm making it glow. Phantom walked up closer to him making Shadow keep going back. Shadow had rolled down from the edge of the stair trying to get away. When Shadow fell at the bottom, he felt a sharp pain go through his leg.

"Ahhhh!" Shadow roared, he looked at his leg and saw a sharp shaft stone go through his leg. He saw the blood covered on top and leaking at the bottom.

"Black Doom." His ears perked and he heard the people from behind them. He saw their eyes glowing white underneath the dilapidated down clothes. The warriors were going close to Shadow, this time they were different. They looked human, but they were mutated like the species Phantom was.

Shadow shot his chaos spear at them watching them fall or scattered around. But one rise up like a zombie, he looked at his arm that was dislocated. Shadow heard the cracking sound of the creature arm and it started to come towards him. The others rise up and kept going towards him gaining speed. Shadow growled and looked at his leg, then looked at the zombie people. He grabbed on to the wounded leg and pulled it out, he yelp in pain at the end when the big tip broke into his leg. He threw more chaos pear at the creatures to get a head start and started to run in pain.

"Don't lose him. Bring him to me." Phantom demanded. The black hedgehog paused behind a rock and breath in pain. He looked at his leg; the blood was dripping into the sand turning it into a dark brown. Then he realizes the other blood that was tracings down in the sand. The hedgehog backed away from the rock and bumped into something behind." Just like your father, always run off." Then everything went black.

**Hours later**

_Shadow eyes were blurry and he saw black figures. The figures were around him with tools and a glowing liquid. Shadow was looking around and his arms and legs were shackled down on to the table. He had indicators in his arm, and then he heard a heart beating really slowly._

"_Hurry, before time runs out." One of the images said, his voice was bottomless._

"Wake up Shadow." The hedgehog was breathing heavily, and his eyes were swollen. He saw a blurry figure of Phantom. Shadow tried moving his self but his body was too stiff. He notices that his rings, gloves, and shoes were missing.

"Looking for this Black Doom son." The creature had the rings in one claw. Then he dropped him down onto the floor. Shadow tried to grab then, but his body was in pain. Then he saw the room he was in, the lab of ARK.

"You wonder we are here?" Phantom had his claw tapping on his teeth. Shadow didn't answer but a growl escape from him; Phantom smelled the air and laughed.

"You're just like Doom. Must be the DNA."

"Stop calling me Doom, I'm not him." Shadow was in anger. All Phantom did was cackle, he took is claw out of his mouth and place it on to Shadow's chest.

"Don't deny who you are. You run away from me like he did."

Shadow looked at Phantom's face, "Why do you need me? Taking over the world? Destroying humanity?"

"Something likes that." Phantom walked away into the darkness."Remember what I told you about the one that will destroy us all?"

"Who is this one?" Shadow asked. Claws did into his head and Phantom was at his face. Shadow saw flashes in his head.

_The sky was like fire and smoke was filled in the air. Buildings were crumbled down or abandon, citizens were fighting or helping each other. The police and GUN agents were walking around the city some had arrested citizens. The whole city was quarantine; on the outside were mutated creatures. _

"_We need back up!" A GUN solider shouted. He was hiding behind the quarantine gates, the gate started shaking down. The mutants were on the other side crashing down or trying to climb up. They were shooting them down until one was standing."It can't be."_

_The figure had a torn jacket, hoodie inside blocking his face, his blue eyes were glowing. His wings and ears were shabby, scars, or had tears in them. The sleeves f his jacket were torn and exposed his tan and tattoo prints on his arms. Red flowing liquid was around his arms and his red eyes were looking at the city. He roared and slammed his hands into the ground. The ground began to vibrate like it was an earthquake. Spikes were going towards the city gates and to the people. The image laugh to his self and walked towards the city with the creatures following him."Look for the leader of this place and bring him to me." The bat demanded._

Phantom let go of Shadow's head and walking away. Shadow put his head on the wall and opened his eyes trying to find Phantom.

"Where is this one at?" Shadow asked.

The lights were turned on and Phantom was playing with the machines, "That wasn't the beginning, more like the middle. Want to know what happen in the beginning?" The ARK shook and the machines was on, Phantom growled at the sound and turned it down low. Shadow saw the ARK pointing down at the planet. Phantom pulled down the switch letting Shadow go. Shadow dropped down on one leg, his other leg was still in pain but it was starting to heal. The hedgehog saw the rings on the floor.

"Don't even try Shadow." The creature growled. The rings fade away in Shadow's face. Shadow was beginning to growl and he got up going towards Phantom. Phantom ear twitch and he turned around with a chuckled."Let me guess, use your chaos energy on me?"

Shadow ignored it and ran towards Phantom with his fist glowing. He jumped into the air and tries to strike Phantom. His fist went through Phantom chest, but he heard Phantom pleased still. Phantom walked towards him with Shadow's hand still in him."That type of energy I feed on."

Shadow saw his veins pop out of arm and the blood and chaos energy going into Phantom. Shadow tried to pull out his hand but it was stuck, and Shadow began to get weak."What's the matter Ultimate, did you see a ghost?" Phantom chuckled. Phantom muscles began to expand and he grabbed Shadow by his head."You're wasting energy for the event."

Shadow felt his veins pop on his head all the way to his chest. His heart started beating quickly then a sharp throbbing went through it. Shadow started cursing out loud and he held on to his heart. Phantom dragged the aching hedgehog into a capsule. Shadow looked at the creature leave a fog on the glass when he was breathing. Phantom walked away from the capsule and went to the control panel.

"ARK cannon password." The computer said. Phantom typed in the password," Access granted."

Shadow was in the pod trying to breath; his heart was in pain like a needle went through it cutting down his circuits slowly. He laid his head down on the glass and watch Phantom on the machine. Then his eyes wonder off to the capsule controls. Then a gagging sound came out of the creature, a black substance on to the floor. The substance began to move around the lab. Phantom let out weird shrieks and the substances began to crawl into the green glowing engines of the cannon. The green turned into a dark green.

"A virus spread to one cell into another, then all the cells spreads and takes over." Phantom said, and then he turned to Shadow." I remember the one said that to me." Shadow was punching on the glass yelling at Phantom. Shadow hand began to glow then he barks in pain. His veins were pop and muscle. The whole arm was black and his fingers began to fuse together looking like a black creature. Shadow stopped using his chaos energy and his arm went back to normal.

"Let's the invasion began." Phantom pulled down a switch and the whole ARK shook again. A huge sonic boom was outside the ARK was coming from the cannon. Phantom began to close his ear screeching.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Mobius: Area North East<strong>

Group of teenagers were recording on their camera at a pool party. One was a fox lying on the towel watching his best friend on the diving board drinking beer."Alright, I'm going to do a triple flip into the pool."

"Wait, what is that?" A dog spoke out; he looked into the sky and saw a glowing light. Every teen turned around and was watching the whole entire city and sky go light. The fox had a camera in his hand pointing at the glowing light. Then it hit the city silent for a couple of seconds.

"Let's go back to my ju-"A huge sonic boom hit the city and the place began to shake.

"Go inside!" Another teen demanded. Everyone began to scream and scattered around. The fox best friend looked at the fox that was still standing their recording."Come on!"

"No freaking way, I'm going to be famous!" The fox said. Then the light began to spread all over the city.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Mobius Army<strong>

The office began to rush around with fear and phone calls going back to back with each other. A young soldier was running down the halls with the papers. He was breathing heavily and opened the doors.

"McFly, we have a problem." The soldier said. The chair turned around and saw a white bat wearing an army uniform.

"What is it Private?" The bat said. The soldier gave the bat the papers. The papers may have look blank, but they were brailed. The bat had his hands over the bumps, "An attack?" The bat slams down the papers onto the table."Get some soldier to the nation! Get me the line to GUN! And get some soldiers to Space Colony ARK!"

"Yes sir!" The soldier saluted and ran out of the office. McFly sighed to his self and sat down in his chair and toyed with his white cane. Then his phone began to ring, "This is Jack."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Club Rouge<strong>

Sonic was drinking beer in a flash, "More!"

Rouge looked at him with a serious look, Sonic whimpered. Omega came by crashing into Sonic, "Rouge, I have a call from GUN."

"What is it this time?" The bat complained, she took the phone. Sonic push Omega off of him gasping for air. Omega went to the TV and turned the channel to the news.

"We were watching tha-"The couple said. Omega pointed his gun at both of them and turned up the volume.

"This is Rouge." Rouge said. Rouge saw everyone pause and looked at the TV frighten.

Sonic watch the TV screen and let go of his drink, "No freaking way?"

Rouge looked at the TV screen and paused.


	4. Chapter 4

**The white house**

"How do I look?" The president asked when he was fixing his suit in the hallway. Every news reporter was in the address room sitting down.

"Don't worry sir, you look great." The assistance said. The president had his body guards subsequent and facade. The president took a deep breath when the address room opens. Flashes of cameras and voices of thousands news reporters were speaking at the same time. He went to his desk and took a sip of water from a glass. News reporters were still flashing or asking questions.

"Now, everyone calm down." The president said. He cleared his throat until one news reporter raised her hand."Yes?"

"What just happen?" She asked, and then lots of news reporters were raising their hands or speaking out.

"Everybody calm down."The president said in the speaker. It went dead silent and the news cameras all over the world were recording.

"We don't know what happen."Then someone raise their hand. The president heave a sigh, the hand went back down."I know that we are all scared, I'm scared too. This isn't another alien invasion; our satellite caught what it was. The ARK."

The footage showed one of NASA satellites floated in space almost near the ARK. Then the cannons were opened with a dark green light."What the hell going on?"

When the beam was released, a huge sonic boom expanded towards the ARK surroundings. The satellites transition went blank. When the clip was over, voices of people began to spread across the room.

"This was 30 minutes ago sent by NASA. We don't know where the cannon are going to hit next. But the country that has been hit didn't harm that many people only to the building. We are evacuating some of the people or the people that had a vacation back to our country less than 5 hours." The president said, and then a soldier came into the room whispered to the president ear.

"We have a team that is going to help us evacuate the people. Another team is going to help the survivors in the satellite, and another team to the ARK."The president ended and walked away from the desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of the Army base<strong>

Sonic looked around and how amaze the jets were, "Wow, but I'm still the fastest thing alive." Then he looked at his two tail fox friend, "Isn't that right little bro?"

"Why do you think they need you here Sonic?" He said.

_Sonic was following Rouge around, "Can I come, please?"_

"_For the last time, no. This is something for my job." Rouge groaned. Now she finally knows how Shadow feels. She was wearing her GUN or usual appearance outfit._

"_But my job is to help people and saving the world. And I can be a good replacement for Shadow right now. Even though, I'm faster than him." Sonic chuckled. Rouge looked at the blue hedgehog who kept begging. He went on his knees and made a puppy face whimpering._

"_Fine, but don't jumble up the reputation of meeting people like always." Rouge said. Sonic jumped around in joy, "I'm going to call up my friends also."_

"I don't know kid. They kind of studied your speed and improvement to them." Rouge heard that familiar voice. She turned around and saw the black bat with armor and his helmet in his hand around his arm like football players do.

"Oh, it's you…" Sonic growled. Then he said under his breath," The guy always put people down."

"You know I can hear you." Barricade added. Sonic gulped and grabbed Tails with him, "I think I see the rest of the team." That left Barricade and Rouge alone.

Barricade put his hands around and tries to kiss her, but she back away." My dad might be watching."

"Come on, your old man is blind." Barricade added, Rouge push Barricade off.

"Don't say that, his father was blind and was a role model to him." Rouge cross her arms and looked away from him.

"I'm just playing around. Besides, I talk to him earlier." Rouge turned around and looked at him.

"Talk to him about…"

Barricade cross his arms, "Just life…" It was an awkward silence until Barricade cleared his throat, "Rouge, I have a couple questions to you?"

"What is it?"

Barricade took a deep breath and started to speak," Do you love me?"

Rouge looked at Barricade and smiled, "Of course I love you."

Barricade took a long pause and grabbed Rouge hand," We been going out for 2 years since that mission with different government corporations and… I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Rouge felt tense, she knew what was going on. Her ears perk when she heard a cough, that cough was from the army white bat that was listening from far away. Rouge saw the old bat had a hint of sadness on his face. Barricade bent down on one knee looking up at Rouge.

"Rouge, will you marry me?" Barricade pulled out the ring.

"No freaking way!" They heard Sonic from the far away distance. Sonic spit up a drink of water on Knuckles and Tails. They saw Rouge hug Barricade in delight and they both kiss.

Rouge didn't know what to say, everything was going through her mind. Then the thought of her not seeing her friends, best friend, and her team. She thought about Omega, but mainly Shadow. He was always around her until Barricade showed up and Shadow disappears somewhere. But, Barricade was always around when they met. Shadow would always say negatives things to him and storm off.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Sonic teams from the distance<strong>

"I wonder how Shadow going to feel about this?" Knuckles spoke out.

"What do you mean? Shadow is going to be fine." Sonic asked.

"I don't know. I always thought that Rouge had feelings for Shadow, so I moved on." Knuckles explain, and then he felt something grab his leg.

"Daddy!" A girl echidna was on his leg hugging it.

"Sweetie, you're breaking my leg." Knuckles pulled her off and kiss her cheeks. The kid giggled and hugs her father."Where's mommy Sara?"

"Helping Chad." She said sweetly, and then she saw Sonic.

"Come to Uncle Sonic." Sonic had his hands out towards Sara. The girl just stared at her and snuggled her face in Knuckles dreads.

"Aright people! The operation starts now! Get into places!" Jack yelled, he walked inside the plane and waited till lift off.

"I guess, I'll see you back on Mobius." Barricade said, the two bats did a passionate kiss.

"Come on you love birds!" Sonic shouted, he was at the door where the shuttle was going to be launch.

* * *

><p><strong>At the ARK<strong>

Shadow was leaning down in pain and sadness. His arm was getting muscular since his use chaos energy, he felt his veins throb in pain and moving. But he the sadness was what Phantom had done. Gerald or Black Doom never mention Phantom, maybe they thought Phantom died from the loud sound. Shadow heard Phantom stop bawling. Phantom was got up and started to smell around and his ears were moving around. He felt the ARK vibrate like tiny meteors were hitting the flat surface.

"Intruders…." Phantom took a long pause."A few."

Shadow wipes off the smudge off the glass and saw Phantom walk out of the lab room, then he heard Phantom." Let the scare began." Shadow had his head back on the glass and cover his cough with his hand. Then he felt warm water on his hand, he looked at it in astound. It was blood.

**A/N: Pretty much Rouge is going to be married. It's still a Shadouge story, just need drama.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hour: 1**

The mix team was on the plane going towards the Northeast country. Jack was walking around in front of the flight soldiers. He was giving the same a usual speech,"….. And if don't jump, I'll throw you off like always maggots! AM I making myself clear?"

"Sir yes sir!" They all said.

"Good." The bat chuckles then look down at Tails."You ready kid?"

Tails gulped, "I think so sir." He was attach of a hawk looking like a baby kangaroo in his mother pouch. He looked at the hawk, "Don't worry kid, your safe with me."

Tails was used to be the mechanic. One, he was smart. Two, Jack heard about him. Three, he was wearing a mechanic suit with the goggles on his head.

* * *

><p><strong>GUN Prison<strong>

The president was walking down the hall going to one jail cell. There were guards around it and they saluted at the president and at the Commander.

"Mr. President, so please to meet you here." The voice said chuckling like Santa Claus.

"How was prison food Eggman?" The President asked looking in the metal ceils bar. A metal hand was trying to reach his face but the Commander was shooting in the ceil. Clanking sound was sitting back down, the guard turned on and you seeing Eggman a cyborg.

"What's the matter, miss your rival?" The Commander said, Eggman muttered under his breath." I'm guessing you think that I activated the Eclipse Cannon?"

"Of course you did, you never give up." The president said. "Well, I didn't." Eggman spoke softly." That blue rodent you call hero almost tries to kill me." The president remember that day, Sonic was filled with anger in his head trying to get back on Eggman. "So why do you need me?"

"Your brain." The commander spoke out." We don't know what's going on and-"

"You have fox boy." Eggman added.

"But he doesn't know. And he's going to a different country." The President interrupted the Commander. The ceils opened and the crazy scientist walked out. "No tricks, because they won't be no world to rule over." He had his hand out for a shake. The doctor looked at his hand and he shook it.

* * *

><p><strong>NASA Satellite<strong>

The shuttle attach it's self to the satellite and the doors opened. Barricade came out first with some of the GUN soldiers.

"Did you find contact yet?" Barricade said with his helmet on.

"Not yet. But I see about 2 people moving." The soldier said.

"Split up, my team with me." Barricade flew off, a monkey and a cheetah followed. GUN went on ahead and followed the beeping red dot.

"We're getting closer." One spoke out.

Barricade and his team were following the other glowing dot. They were closer to the dot and heard a man shaking with fear.

"It's okay, were here to help." The monkey spoke out reaching his hand.

"No. You better hide." The guy said.

"Hide from what?" The cheetah asked. The guy hand was covered in blood. He had a tool bar in his hand that was dripping red blood.

"He couldn't stop biting." The guy screamed. Barricade tried to contact GUN, "Did you find the other scientist?"

"Not yet. Wait, do you hear that?" The GUN agent said. The other agents heard a dripping sound. The agent looked up and saw a corpse with blood coming out of his mouth. The drop of blood drip down into the officer eye," Crap! It's in my eye!" He was holding his eye rubbing the blood off his eye.

"Corpse, we got a corpse!" The agent yelled in the transistor. Barricade grabbed the guy by his hand," You're coming with us."

* * *

><p><strong>ARK<strong>

Sonic was speeding down the corners of the ARK looking in each room. Knuckles and Rouge was following him, "Slow down will ya!" Knuckles shouted. Sonic stop and waited till they caught up, "My bad."

The hedgehog looked out the window looking down at his home planet. Rouge whispered to Knuckles, "Is he over the Eggman accident?"

"No. Why do you think he annoys everyone?" Knuckles whispered back. Then they heard something walking down at the corner. They all turned around and saw a GUN agent. He stops at the end when he saw all three of them. The GUN agent had his hand behind his back and head face down.

"That scared the heck out of me." Sonic said in Knuckles arms. Knuckles dropped him on the metal floor.

"What happen to the rest?" Rouge asked. Then she heard the agent keep whispering her name in an echo." I said, what happen to the rest?"

The agent had something drop right behind his back and his hand was free. The three saw blood in his hands. The agent let out a quiet laughter and back away showing what was behind him. One of the agents head that still had his spine attach to it.

"There one of them." The agent said, he looked at them. They all saw his eyes were white and backed away."What's the matter? I thought you want to see the rest." The agent kicked the head of the other agent towards them. Sonic had drop the head down and on the floor and backed away. The agent mouth began to open and the ghost alien escape. He stretches out his body making a chink sound. He looked at them and looked at the agent that was just waking up. The agent looked at him in fright and crawled back.

Phantom grabbed the agent by his head. Sonic, Rouge, and Knuckles looked at the horror what the alien was doing, the agent began to get boney while the alien was getting muscle. All left of the agent was like a skeleton."Everybody I meet always dies." Phantom heard the three run off.

"What the hell was that thing?" Knuckles screamed when he was running.

"Something that I don't want to die from!" Rouge panic. Sonic was up further on screaming his lungs out. Rouge tried contacting GUN, "We need back up!"

"What are you talking about? We have enough agents up there." The Commander said. Sonic pulled Knuckles and Rouge into a safe room.

"There…gone." Rouge said. Then they heard a sound a tapping outside the safe room, they heard the creature breathing outside the door. Knuckles looked inside the whole and saw the creature's long claw on its foot tapping across the metal floor leaving scratches. Sonic heart was racing full of horror and he was beginning to shake with the rest. Phantom walked off down the hall of ARK back to the lab.

"What do you mean gone?" The Commander shouted, Rouge tried cutting it off. Knuckles were going to look back into the key hole, but a claw went through it pulling the door. They saw Phantom looking down at them. They ran out to the same direction until Phantom grabbed Rouge and slammed her down to the ARK glass window leaving cracks from behind. Rouge breath heavily and heard the glass cracking from behind her. Phantom was going close to her face with his fangs showing, and then he smelled her.

"It can't be you." He said, he let out his tongue and started licking around her face. Rouge was disgusted and frighten at the same time. The transmitter was going off in a different signal making a wail sound. Phantom screamed in horror and let go of the bat. Rouge backed away and saw the creature covering his ear. She looked at the transmitter device and back at the creature. _He's blind_, she thought. Knuckles and Sonic was watching and pulling Rouge away.

"Wait! Get the device!" She said. Sonic grabbed it and ran off with Knuckles and Rouge. Phantom let go of his ears and try to focus on his senses trying to catch up with them.

"Do you know him?" Sonic asked.

"No." Rouge asked. Knuckles paused and saw the control room, "Is this what we looking for?"

They walked inside and saw how amaze the room was huge and too much machines, "Tails would be geek for this." Sonic said handing the device to Rouge. Then they heard something at the corner at the door. All three were in battle stance with the device turned up. When the doors opened, they saw Barricade and his team.

"There you guys!" Barricade said. The monkey got off his back and looked around amaze, "It's a dream come true."

"Hey, this is Tails dream!" Sonic barked.

The monkey was growling at Sonic, "Easy Ray…"Barricade said."…You can get him later." The cheetah looked at cameras on the control panel, "You guys saw the ghost?"

"Ghost? More like alien?" Knuckles said. The cheetah ignored the echidna and saw the lab room.

Rouge sat next to Barricade, "What do you mean ghost?"

"We have a profile about the ARK having a ghost on board. I think it's stupid, but they believe it." Barricade explains putting his arm around her. Another sound was out in the hallway, everyone was in battle stance. They saw Omega come by and looked into the control room.

Rouge ran up to Omega, "Where were you?" Omega thought about what happen.

_Omega had a transmission from the Commander demanding to go to ARK. He was on board with Barricade and his team, but they had him chain up in the back when they got on the satellite. They came back and saw Omega still trying to get out._

"_Sorry tin can. Mission over." Ray laughs putting some of the gear away. Omega stops moving and looked at the monkey, "It's not, and we need to go to the ARK."_

"_Damn it, why did you have to pick up the call?" Barricade said putting a cigar in his mouth._

"…_I didn't, it's automac…."Omega said."My friends are there and need help."_

_Barricade pause and looked at the robot, "Rouge there also ahh? Alright, let's go."_

Omega stop going through his memory and looked at the ring around Rouge neck. Then he looked at Barricade who was giving him a glare."I was…. Slowing down and told them to go on ahead." He then walked off to Sonic and Knuckles.

"Wait, what is that?" The cheetah said.

Knuckles push the cheetah out of the way, "Move cheetah girl!" Sonic snicker and looked into the screen. Everyone was around the screen and saw something in the lab room in a capsule.

Rouge took a couple of seconds, "Shadow?" Shadow was banging his fist into the glass and kept falling back needing air.

"What can't he just use the chaos energy?" Sonic asked. Then all the power went out leaving it pitch black.

"I say we split up." Barricade said.

"WHAT AND AN ALIEN AFTER US?" Knuckles yelled at the bat.

Barricade went to Knuckles face, "Go with my team and your little friend. I can go with Rouge."

"I'm coming also." Omega standing next to Rouge with his arms crosses. Barricade growled," Fine, you can come with us."

Rouge was messing with Ray device making it a loud static sound, "This should be able to hide the thing back." Sonic and the team he was working went left, Omega and they went right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Northeastern Country**

**Hour: 2**

The soldiers had already jumped out of the plane and heading towards the base. The hawk looked down at Tails who was shaking to death.

"You know we are on land right?" The hawk said to the fox. Tails stop shaking when the hawk took off the pouch.

"Now I know how Sonic feels when he's near water." Tails took a long sigh. Tails looked at the Hawk, "Thank you sir."

"Just call me AirHead…" The hawk said. Tails looked at him confuse."It's a nickname." The hawk added. The two headed towards the base and Jack was giving out another speech to the soldiers.

"Any you guys think this operation easy?" Jack asked. A couple of soldiers raise their hands, "Well, it ain't!" Jack started laughing at his own joke.

"We had found some strange activity about the blast. Some of the other countries soldiers had recorded their team trying to recues some of their people."Jack said. He turned on the DVD and the volume up. On the recorder, they were surrounded by buildings or a normal neighborhood. (Keeping it English)

"**Ever think this is another terrorist attack?" One soldier asked his team member. He had his gun pointing down at every direction when he turns.**

"**Nah, I think it does involve by that Eggman guy again." The other said.**

"**I thought he was locked up." The camera man issued.**

"**You know how the other countries are?" The other guy answered. Then one of the team members pauses and showed out his fist to tell them to stop."You guys hear that?" Everyone pause and listen to the sound. The sound of a crying child in one of the houses, "There's a kid in here."**

**One other member kicked down the back door of the house and went inside showing his gun around the corners or every room in the house. The camera man followed him getting closer to the sound, then he stop. He saw 2 adults and a boy scatter around in one room chew up just like the room."It's like an animal went through this place." He said, and then he saw the soldier.**

"**Come on out little girl." The soldier crouches down and had his hand out in the dark shiny a flash light. The camera man was behind him watching, the little girl was shaking.**

"**No, they will get me!" The little girl cried. The soldier sighed and looked at the bite marks on her, she was very injured."No one's not going to get you."**

**The camera man felt something running to him thinking it was one other the soldier, until he was pulled by his legs, "What the hell!" The solider turned around and saw one of the adults up pulling him.**

"**Oh shit!" He tried to shoot but the little girl made a growling sound at him. He turned around and saw the girl's mouth spitting out blood and her skin tone was turning to a dark pale color. She jumped on to him trying to bite. Then the camera ended.**

"What is this zombie?" A soldier spoke out. Another soldier went up, "Actually, zombies are slow." Everyone started arguing except for Tails and AirHead. Tails was amaze by the video clip and a bit frighten.

"When was this recorded?" Tails spoke out, everyone quiet down and looked at Jack.

"About an hour ago. They sent down more team members to help." Jack explained.

"So, you're telling me we are going to fight back?" A soldier spoke out.

Jack nodded his head," We believe that the Eclipse Cannon had fire out a deadly infection by someone, NOT Eggman." Everyone sat down figure out what's going on.

"Who has access to ARK then?" Airhead asked. Tails pause and spoke out, "Shadow!"

Everyone looked at him, "Who?" Jack looked at the fox," But Shadow had change now."

"But he is the only one who knows the code." Tails explains. Jack looked away and thought about it, He wouldn't do this. He saves us all from ARK crashing and Black Arms.

"See, this is like that blue hedgehog that almost killed Eggman! We can't trust these heroes!" A gecko spoke out."They should have sent us to stop Eggman like we did last time!" He was standing next to the bat trying to get some people on his side. Some of the soldiers were shaking their heads agreeing, Tails didn't understand what was going on.

"All they do is find all seven chaos emeralds and cause a lot of destruction!" One spoke out everyone started to agree not including Tails, Jack, and AirHead. The hawk hid Tails behind him just in case nothing stupid happens.

"All this madness needs to stop! They all were trying to help!" Jack said. The gecko ignored Jack," The madness is always cause by them!" Then the gecko was trip and slam down by a cane. Jack looked at the gecko closely, "Listen kid… I don't know who you think you are trying to fool or trick other peoples mind. We would have been dead if they weren't heroes. Many people lives would have been gone. We are here to save some lives just like the heroes do. Am I making myself clear?" Jack calmly explains, he pushes down his cane deeper into the gecko. The gecko shook his head yes.

Jack took off his cane and looked back at the soldiers,"Time to get into squads. Tails, I have something for you." Tails walked up to the old bat, "What is it sir?" Jack pulled out a camera with a helmet attack to it."We need some recordings during this for profile." He handed him the helmet.

"I don't think I can do this." Tails said. Jack studied the fox, "Kid, I had the same conversation with my father like this. He said don't let fear take over you. Besides, you have Airhead and his squad."

"Come on kid!" AirHead shouted, his team was wearing their combat suit and ammo attach to them. Tails saluted to Jack and ran to Airhead team. A bulldog handed Tails all his gear, it was too heavy."This will make you gain up some muscle." Tails had on a bullet proof vest, an aid kit, the helmet with the camera, army boots and clothes on.

AirHead handed him a pistol, "Just in case." Tails saw AirHead looking at the gecko that was looking at Tails.

**A/N: Crazy gecko… Anyway, I probably can or can't upload more chapters because I will be gone for the week… And I'm going to be editing some of the chapters adding more details during this week if I can.**

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**ARK**

"What should I hit next?" The alien creature asked to himself out loud. He heard Shadow slowly stop pounding into the glass of the capsule. The hedgehog spit blood out of his mouth to the glass and huff for air. The alien looked over at Shadow, "Why can't you use your chaos energy?" Phantom let out a snigger. Shadow growled to his self but he couldn't talk, he needs air. Shadow was sweating in there for hours making the pod humid and vaporous. An odor filled up the pod mix with sweat and blood.

"By the way…"Phantom had a short pause and his ears were twitching around, he knew the teams were coming." Your friends and girlfriend are coming…"Then he took a short pause. _Girlfriend_, Shadow thought.

"… But I don't want anyone ruining 'One' wakening." Phantom then faded away. Shadow had his head on the glass and he kept banging on the glass. Then he heard a squealing device, then another one.

"See, we didn't need to split up!" Shadow heard that annoying voice, Sonic.

"He was trying to get rid of us that's why." The familiar voice of Knuckles.

"How, we his teammates. Right Barricade?" The ape, Ray asked. _Barricade here!_ Shadow felt anger building up inside him. But then he felt something else, his heart began to race, his muscles were expanding. His growl was getting deeper and his vision was getting blurry fill with rage.

"…"

When Shadow turned his head at the door, he saw shadows grow. But his body kept trying away from the door and his fingers were in his head. He felt nails dig down into his quills or skin. The black hedgehog began coughing real hard. His heart began to deep hard making him difficult to breath. Shadow kept growling and digging into his skin of all the pain he was in.

_Black Doom_, Shadow kept hearing in his head. The name that the desert people and Phantom calling him. Shadow looked at the floor and saw dark blood on his knees. His body stops hurting making him lean back looking up. He couldn't help it but pass out in the pod.

"**Here's the room."** The E robot said. He went in with his cannons activate and loaded. The red lasers were going around the room. Omega eyes were blue in thermal vision; he walking inside scanning around in the room. He saw thermal inside the pod, "Shadow."

"Shadow!" The white bat ran into the room to the pod. Barricade growled and followed her. Rouge saw dark blood on the inside of the pod and her aqua eyes wonder off to the controls of the pod. Ray put down the radios on the side of the pod.

"Wow."Sonic and Ray said in an illusion." I had never seen Shadow like this." Sonic spoke out looking at the pass out hedgehog.

"Red head? Can you help me with this?" The cheetah asking Knuckles, she trying to break opens the machines controls deactivating it.

"**He's still alive."** Omega spoke out. Rouge unlocked the pod, the glass pulled up into the ceiling. Shadow slid off the glass and hit the floor. Rouge held him and close started listening to his pulse. Shadow woke up taking a deep breath and looking around frighten. He still had blurry vision."Who's there?"He roared. The black hedgehog was shaking and curling up to Rouge.

"Shadow, everything is okay. "He heard Rouge voice and something touching his sore head. Sonic put his hand on his chin trying to figure out what the hell just happen.

"That's like the same blood the scientist had." Barricade spoke hiding his anger seeing how close Shadow was. Shadow growl making it silent in the room. Knuckles pulled open the case and thousands of red, white, blue, green, and yellow wires run through tangled in every direction. The cheetah pulls out wire cutters and starts cutting them down. The sounds of the controls were slowly going down.

A huge hiss and echo went through the room making everyone stop. Ray whispered to Barricade, "I told you we should have brought the Bible."

"For the last time, this is not a-"Barricade was interrupted.

"Demon am I?"The echo voice said. It echoes all over the room making the Mobians back to back to each other."I always get that comment you know." The echoes continued and a huge roar.

"R-Run…" Shadow shaken voice. The hedgehog try to balance but his self but he went back down groaning.

"We don't need to run hedgehog, we have its weak spot." The black bat said. Ray looked around for the radios, it was gone.

"Shit…" Ray said.

"I'm getting the hell out of here!" Sonic freaked out. He looks over at Knuckles who wasn't moving and being silent for once, "Knuckles?"

"…"

Sonic shook him, but he wasn't moving. Sonic gulped and try to turn Knuckles around, "Buddy?" Knuckles bones began to crack and his head turned and looked at him, his eyes were all white, "**What is it** **Buddy?" **Knuckles voice began to echo. Everyone turned around and backed away from Knuckles, Rouge held up Shadow in her arms.

"Run." Shadow kept saying.

"**Don't run, I was just getting started**." Knuckles said walking towards them. Barricade threw a fist at Knuckles, but Knuckles caught his fist with his hand. Barricade growl turn into a gasp in pain, Knuckles began crushing his palms together making Barricade's fist hurt.

"**You really get on my nerve. But I might need you later on in life**." Barricade was confused what he had said. Knuckles used his other fist and punched Barricade in his face. The bat crash into the wall, Omega shook his head and walked up in front of the scare mobians. He let go of his cannons showing his metal fingers. He looked at the possessed echidna that ran towards him. Omega went towards him and they both collides fists. Omega looked at his hand, a little bit damage.

"Go back to the ship; I'll take care of this." Omega said.

"I need to stay also." The cheetah spoke out.

"No, Selena." The ape said to the cheetah. Selena looked at Ray who was frightened, "Don't worry, he has my back." She pointed at the robot. Ray took a deep breath and followed the others. Selena went back to the wires and started cutting them down.

"What happen to you guys ship?" Barricade said, he looked away from the inside. Sonic and Rouge saw the GUN agent's corpse, "Phantom…" Rouge heard Shadow groaning and his fingers were digging into her gloves. _What did he do to you?_ The bat thought. She notices how heavy Shadow was, he was usually light.

"Rouge, this way!" Sonic said following Barricade.

Omega punched Knuckles in his face making blood escaped from his mouth. The robot looked at his fist, dripping with blood.

"**Hmmm… You are strong, too strong."**Knuckles echoed. He licked the blood off around his mouth and ran towards the robot. When Omega was going to punch Knuckles, he notice Phantom escape from Knuckles making Omega punch normal Knuckles.

The echidna held on to his face, "What the hell Omega?" Omega didn't answer, he turn back soon his thermal vision looking around the room. He saw Phantom behind the cheetah, "Selena!"

The cheetah turned around and saw the creature roar at her. Omega crash into Phantom, Selena rolled to the other side next to Knuckles. Omega and Phantom was being electrocuted by the Eclipse cannon controls. Knuckles and Selena covered their ears hearing Phantom bawling, the whole room began to shake.

The two hedgehogs, the two bats, and the ape heard a sound going through the hallways.

"I think they got him." Sonic said.

"Rouge, stay here."Barricade demanded. Rouge sighed and looked back at Shadow. When the flashes of lighting went off, the creature fell on the floor and Omega was on the other side systems down. Knuckles saw Sonic and Barricade enter in seeing Phantom lying on the floor cataleptic. Knuckles helped Selena up and walked up to Omega.

"He isn't waking up." Knuckles said. He picked up Omega heavy body and went to the door with Sonic following. Ray, Barricade, and Selena were looking at Phantom."What should we do?" Ray asked.

"Well, he is a secret file." Selena said.

"A secret file that is money…." The two looked over at Barricade. "Get something that could hold him down."

"Rouge…"The black hedgehog said, he was trying to open his eyes. Shadow's bloody hand was touching her cheek. Rouge took his hand, "Everything going to be okay?" She saw his leg that was sore. His arms were throbbing in pain just like his heart. The bat looked at his mouth, dried up blood was around it. Rouge ears perked when she heard Knuckles and Sonic talking.

"He only punches you because you were posses." Sonic said, he was helping putting Omega inside.

"Whatever…"Knuckles grumbled. He looked over at Rouge, "How come you didn't come?"

"Because of Barricade." Rouge sighed.

Sonic cleared his throat, "No offense, but I hate Barricade." The blue blur looked at Shadow, "Wow, what did he do to him?"

Rouge was going to speak out but they heard something rolling out in the hallway, "Put it in there nice and easy." Barricade said, he and Ray were holding a capsule. Inside the capsule was lifeless Phantom, Rouge jump in fright.

"What are you doing with that thing?" She asked.

"Babe, he's a secret file and I need the money for it. "Barricade chained down the pod in the back. Ray and Selena were turning on the radios around it. The bat saw how mad Rouge was, "You don't want the freak destroying everything?" He put his hand on Rouge face. He notice blood finger prints on her face and he looked at the sleeping hedgehog. He growled and walked away to the front of the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Hour: 3<strong>

**Back on Mobius**

Tails was in an army truck with AirHead driving, and the rest of his team in the back. It took him about 30 minutes to go up the hill. The gecko's truck was following Airhead's because of more people. The hawk looked down at Tails who was going through the files.

"It's a lot of files." Tails spoke out. The hawk chuckled, "Well, they are from our country."

Tails went past a teenage fox; they were going to where the teenager had stayed at. Tails looked up and saw a mansion; the house was torn up from the blast.

"We had an emergency call from this place."AirHead said.

"I don't know AirHead, the female sound scared." The bulldog supposed.

"Maybe it's another zombie attack." A komodo dragon spoke out.

"Zombies don't move quit!" A rabbit spoke. AirHead sighed and stopped at the lot. They all got out and loaded up their weapons. AirHead looked at Tails who was scared, "Kid, remember. I got your back."

Tails got out of the truck and stood next to Airhead, AirHead showed Tails how to load up his gun. "It takes 8 shots, and then reloads quickly."

"8." Tails said holding the gun. AirHead pointed up the gun, "Aim at the heart or head."

"AirHead, you do know he can't handle a gun well." The gecko believed.

"Shut it Eric." The bulldog said, and then they heard a scream inside the mansion. The soldiers ran towards the mansion. Tails took a deep breath and followed with the camera attach to his helmet. The fox was taking deep breaths following the soldiers. The bulldog stops and looked down at the corner. He made a hand signal to shine a light down the hall. The rabbit turned on the light and the two aimed guns down each hall back to back. AirHead went down the hall with Tails following, the door was crack. The hawk took a deep breath and kicked the door, he went inside aimed his gun around. People were screaming, "We have people in here?"

"Is everyone okay?" The komodo asked going inside.

"My friend, he's not waking up." A boy said. Tails saw the fox that was unconscious on the floor next to a girl.

"Listen kids, we are going to take you guys back to the ba-"A huge boom sound and it shook the mansion. One of the soldiers was screaming outside and shooting were outside. Tails and the bulldog went out and saw one of the trucks blown up. One of the soldiers went into the truck and started driving down the hill. An infected hedgehog jumped into the truck and started to attack the soldier. They watch the truck go down the hill quickly; it made the truck flip down the hill.

"Oh great…"Tails sighed. The innocent teenagers came out. AirHead face palm, "Now how are we going to get out of here?"

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?" The bulldog was freaking out. Even the teens were only they kept asking questions of what's going on.

"Everyone shut up!" The Komodo dragon shout making everyone turn around at him. The komodo took a deep breath and told them what was going on." ARK Eclipse cannon have gone off hitting this country first, we don't know if it's another Eggman attack or Shadow the Hedgehog."

"I thought Eggman was lock up!" One spoke up.

"He is, but now we have to use him for whatever the hell is going on." The Komodo explains. The group heard the teenagers whispering. The komodo cleared his throat to get their attention, "We need to hurry back to our base, doesn't matter what country you are. We can find out where your country base is at." Airhead walked up to the Komodo whispered, the Komodo nodded. Airhead looked at the direction where they had come from. You couldn't see the base and the sun was setting.

One of the teens was looking at Tails, "Aren't you that fox boy who works with Sonic and his friends?"

"Maybe he knows what was going on!" Another one spoke out. They were all going towards him asking questions, the young fox panic until a gun fire went off. They all saw the hawk holding his gun in the air with smoke coming out of it."Enough!"

Tails backed away from the teens towards the soldiers. Airhead got off the bolder and studied each teenager. He was checking around seeing if any of them were bleeding or bitten."Any of you guys been bitten?" He asked calmly. The teens looked at each other curious, "I said, any of you guys bitten?" The hawk barked. Each teen shook their heads no, but one walked up. A raccoon did holding his arm. He must have tied it up with his t-shirt. The hawk took a deep breath, "How long ago?"

"An hour ago. That's why we were locked up in one room just to be safe." The raccoon said."Why?" Airhead didn't answer the question and just shot him in his head. Many of the teens were screaming in fear.

"What did you do that?" Another raccoon went up, this time was a girl. Some of her friends were pulling her back to the group. She was crying for her boyfriend.

Airhead walked away with no emotion, "No time for explaining, let's get a move on!" Airhead and the bulldog went up ahead. The teens began following with the rabbit and komodo at the back, Tails was walking by the teens.

"How come they never locked up Shadow in the past?" One teenager said. Tails stop moving for a second." The heroes are always causing problems."

Tails's ears twitch when Airhead was calling his name. Tails ran up ahead next to the hawk and bulldog. The gecko watches the two tail fox, "We will see who thinks the heroes run the world…"

The rabbit look behind him seeing a teenage fox that was yawning. HE had his camera in his hand and the fox was very quiet."You better go up with your group." The rabbit said.

"…. O-Oh, my bad." The fox ran up ahead next to some of the teens. The fox looked back then looked at his shoulder. His shoulder had a large portion of fleshy tissue off like gnaw, "Shit…" But the worst part was that they were heading towards a steep hill full of woods and wild animals.

* * *

><p><strong>GUN Base<strong>

Shadow's ears kept jolting hearing the monitor beeping, _Where the hell am I_? He thought. He opened his right eye where the beeps were at the most at. It was the monitor for his heart. He saw the running clear wires with needles and bandages around his arms, legs, chest, and head. _I hate this_, Shadow growled to himself. But his growl wasn't deep like it was on the ARK. Then he heard the TV on and the irritating voice, Sonic. Shadow's opened his other eye and saw the blue hedgehog watching cartoons and hearing him laughing.

Sonic was sitting and rocking in his chair backwards, "Stupid monkey." He chuckled. He turned around and saw Shadow look dead at him mean."Cool, you're awake!" Sonic was scooting his chair next to Shadow with his happy tone. Shadow couldn't open his mouth, but he knew what would show how annoyed Sonic is.

"You been asleep since…"Sonic took a long pause."… I really don't know." Shadow heart rate was going up. Sonic was telling him what happen on the ship," Now, we went back to GUN base and they had to test our conditions earlier."

_Sonic and Knuckles were sitting down at the doctor's room. The red echidna was asleep using the wall as a pillow. Sonic was kicking his feet around in his seat, his mind got off the whole Phantom and ARK attack."I'm staying on and for now on." Sonic said. The door was opened with a big boom sound, Knuckles woke up frighten. Sonic jumped out of his seat. A male hedgehog came in with a clipboard._

"_Who wants to go first?" He asks locking the door. Sonic got up and sat down in the table. The doctor flipped him over where Sonic was laying on his stomach._

"_Checking the quills?" Sonic asked. The blue hedgehog saw how scared Knuckles were. Knuckles were trying to open the door, "Get me out of here!"_

_Sonic didn't know what was going on until he heard the doctor putting on his rubber gloves._

The blue blur shook out of that thought and went back to Shadow. Sonic saw Shadow's heart monitor beeping rapidly and seeing how mad Shadow's face expression was, red and irritated."Are you annoyed by me Shads?" Sonic asked. He heard Shadow growling with his mouth close.

"I know what's going to help you feel better." Sonic took the TV remote and switching through the channels. Sonic stop at one channel and put the remote on the desk, "Welcome back to Lifetime." The TV said. Sonic was laughing and looking over at Shadow.

Shadow's mouth opened slowly and barked, "I'm going to kick your ass! Get out!" Sonic ran to the door laughing." How are you going to kick my ass if you are-"

Shadow took out the wires, bandages, and syringes out of him. The heart monitor went to a long beep and Shadow tried to get up. Sonic opens the door and running out screaming down the hallway going pass doctors, nurses, agents, and Rouge. They all look back seeing Shadow trying to get out of the room wearing boxers.

"We have a patient tryi-"Topaz said in the talkie was interrupted by Rouge.

"I handle this." Rouge said. She walks up to Shadow who was leaning on the wall trying to breath. Rouge put her hand on Shadow which made him look up at her," Shadow, you're freaking people out." She put Shadow's arm around her helping him go back into his room. She gently laid Shadow back in his bed and turned off the TV. Rouge picked up the clear wires and the syringes.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Shadow lay back watching.

"Don't you remember my mom?" Rouge questioned back at her. Of course Shadow would remember her mother. Her mother kept complaining about what Rouge should have been if she didn't waste her college money and lying. And her mother was checking him out which freak him out.

"Funny how you wasted your college money on Ahh-"Shadow was interpreted when Rouge tighten the bandage on his arm.

"Funny how she was checking out your butt." Rouge said back with a smirk. Shadow was blushing little not showing. Rouge put the bandages back on his chest for his heart. She stared at his body, "Have you been working out?" Shadow's body was a bit muscular.

"Maybe all of that heavy lifting these pass months." Shadow yawned, and then he notices the engagement ring necklace around Rouge necklace. He turned his head from Rouge and his voice lowered, "Thank you…for saving me…"

"Well, I do owe you a lot since you save me more." Rouge smile fade away when she saw Shadow not looking at her. She held the ring in her hand, "Barricade proposes to me." Shadow heart sunk and he stayed quiet."And I said yes."

"Where Omega and I are going to stay at?" Shadow spoke out; he was still looking away from her. Rouge didn't know what to say, _Where will they go?_ She thought. "What do you see in him anyway?"

The white bat got up and walked away, Shadow had always said that to her. She had seen a lot of things but can't explain it well. "Shadow… He protects and makes me feel happy."

"I thought I was the one who was protecting you…" Shadow said." You call that bat a man? Please, he acts immature and only care about women and money."

"Shut up Shadow!" Rouge barked. Shadow stop talking and she looked at him with tears on her cheek." Don't say that! You don't even know what love is!" Shadow was surprise of what Rouge had said." He checks on me, doesn't disrespect me and show his feelings." The two heard the door open seeing Barricade.

"Rouge, you okay?" He asks hugging her. Barricade looked over at Shadow who growls, "Let's go. Omega systems are acting up and I know you can hack them." He was wiping the tears off of her face. When Barricade was showing Rouge the way out, he looked at Shadow with an evil smirk. He closed the door from behind him and followed Rouge. Shadow had never seen Rouge like that before, only once for him. The hedgehog had his fingers digging into his head with anger, _Fuck my life_.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of GUN Base<strong>

The same agent that had the blood drip in his eye was talking to some of his friends." It scared the shit out of me." He explains what happen on the satellite.

"At least you don't have to go to another country." One said. The agent coughs with his mouth open at his friends.

"What the hell dude?" Another one shouted at him. He wipes the saliva off his face. "It went into my mouth!"

"… My bad…" The agent said. His head began throbbing."I think I need to re-"he passes out on the floor. His friends picked him up and carried him into the 5 stories base filled with agents, doctors, nurses, and heroes.

**A/N: When she says that he shows his feelings, it's how he feels when he's around her NOT sex.**

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Omega Memory… Complete**

**This only proves that you were created to stop Shadow, the Ultimate Life form…Don't tell me you didn't know…You may have been programmed by humanity, but what you did to Shadow in the future, that was your…" The figure of Shadow's stolen shadow name Mephiles. The image of the Dark had faded away.**

**Reprogram…..25% and loading….**

"**Did you hear that Omega…." The familiar echo said.**

**Unknown Computer Virus …. 15%**

**Warning: Firewall deactivated**

"**You should follow your orders…" The voice appeared again**

**Reprogram… 75% and loading…**

**Unknown Computer Virus… 85%...Complete**

**Reprogram… 100% Complete**

The E series eyes lighten red and scanned the room around. Many GUN agents were on the computer checking out his systems. The robot felt something shut behind his back and he turns his head seeing Rouge."Systems clear." Topaz spoke.

Omega got up slowly and took off the wires that was attach to his chest and head. He turns around looking down at the white bat. He studied her face, "**Is something bothering you?"** No emotion, just his original tone.

"I'm fine Omega. How did you shut down at the ARK?" The bat asked. Omega froze and went through his profile.

**Omega Memory….. Hour ago…. Erased**

"**No clue, data gone. I only remember when we got on the ship."** Omega said. He walks away from Rouge heading towards the exit going down the hall.

**GUN Lab Room 299**

The Commander opens the door showing Eggman to go first. Eggman still had handcuffs on and the guards were still high alert on him. Eggman was amazed how the GUN technicians or mechanics were building their latest weapons or robots.

"We studied your robot profiles and add some of GUN to them." The Commander snickered.

"Why did you go through my home?" Eggman shouted. The handcuffs began to spark making Eggman get electrocuted.

The Commander looked back the doctor, "What home? Your home is prison, isn't it?" He continued to walk pass the machines. They went inside the elevator that had blend in with the same color wall making it invisible of camouflage. The Commander pushed level -3, which meant down. The elevator made a jolt and head down seeing the different levels. -1 was more workers; they were shooting targets with big guns or special tanks. Then a car with the GUN logo was zooming around a dirt track with scientist on the side timing it. -2 were robots; Eggman was surprise of these robots. It was his left over robots working with steel. The place was smokey and inferno with rusted machines pulling old steel into lava. One of the robots stops and looks over at the elevator. One by one robot looked over at the elevator knowing that the doctor was in there. A gun went off seeing a robot fall, GUN robot walk by the shot down robot and threw it into the magma.

"Get back to work!" The robot ordered, the Eggman's robots continued to their work. Eggman wanted to shout, but he saw a guard wave his arm that had the controls of the cuffs. Just you wait, the doctor thought.

Level -3 was like a normal lab room. Lab tables empty or experiment rooms. The Commander opened the elevator and pushed Eggman ahead. The doctor crouch down a bit then started to walk."Keep going straight." The Commander demanded. Eggman look in one of the rooms seeing a black creature on the table being experimented. The scientists had their tools and opened up the unconscious alien. One of them grabbed a beating heart, it was huge and black. The heart was beating very deep like a drum; dark blood was dripping off of it.

Eggman didn't want to see the rest, so he kept waking. One of the rooms was a bunch of scientist surrounding a capsule."Stop." The Commander demanded. Eggman did, he was at the door where the scientist were surrounding the capsule. A wolf was behind the Commander and the guards walking up to Eggman. He had on the same uniform Barricade but on the side was military letters, CHIEF. The wolf eyes were golden and his fur was black.

"Nice to meet you Eggman." The wolf had his hand out for a shake. The wolf had his other hand behind his back."The name is Chief by the way." He added. Eggman shook his hand and pulled it away. The wolf took out his other hand that had a file.

"Do you anything about the other history of the ARK?" Chief asked with a deep voice. Eggman thought for a second and explains the other projects that Gerald created."I guess you don't know about this." The wolf opened the door showing him the way in, there were static sounds in the room or high stereo. The doctor took a step inside seeing the scientist looking back at him. They made a path for him to the capsule. The doctor walks down the clear ay and look carefully into the pod. Then he was shock, "Meet Phantom." Chief spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Top Level<strong>

Sonic was walking around looking for Knuckles; he was still chuckling about how mad Shadow was. This is a memory to remember, Sonic thought. He spotted the red echidna peaking in a room,"Hey Knuckle head. I've be-"Knuckles covered up the hedgehog mouth and made a shush sound. Sonic's ears perked when he heard Barricade voice talking to someone.

"I'll see you later babe okay?" He said. There was a long pause."I love you too." Then they heard footsteps getting out of the room. Knuckles and Sonic walk pass the room seeing Barricade looking at them, "Who the hell are you looking at?" He barked. Knuckles growled and went straight ahead.

When Sonic caught up with Knuckles,"Oh my goodness! He's cheating."

"Ya think?" Knuckles use sarcasm. He went into his pockets and pulls out his cell phone.

"Shouldn't we tell Rouge?" Sonic questioned. Knuckles took a deep breath, "She won't believe us because she is being engaged."

Sonic thought for a second, "But… We are her friends. Unless…" Sonic ran off in a dash making Knuckles phone flew out of his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's Room<strong>

The Ultimate Life form was laying his head on his pillow_; I had never seen Rouge like that. And Barricade, that son of a bitch is fake. If there is something that I can do. Who am I kidding, Rouge doesn't care anymore. _Shadow had his hand on his heart That_ feeling keeps coming up. That familiar feeling, but I can't remember. Makes me feel relax and protective._ Shadow's thought was interrupted when Sonic opened the door. Shadow growled for seconds until Sonic spoke, "Shadow, I'm not playing around this time. I have something to say."

Sonic looked around outside the door and closed it from behind. Shadow was already irritated, "Get out!"

"Please let me talk to you, this is an emergency!'

"The only emergency is you getting killed!"

"Barricade is cheating!" Sonic blurt out. Shadow was surprise what Sonic said. Barricade cheating on my best friend? That went through his mind."Knuckles and I heard him talking to a girl saying whatever sexual things to her."

"Why did you have to tell me about this?" Shadow asked.

"Because you're Rouge closet friend and she wouldn't believe us." Sonic explains."Are you going to tell her?"

Shadow sighed, "What's the point… Rouge closer to him more than me…" Shadow cross his arms and laid his head back closing his eyes.

"I thought you and Rouge were more than close friends." Shadow opened his eyes and looked over at the azure hedgehog who headed outside the door. _More than close friends_…

Sonic went back to Knuckles who was talking on the phone. Knuckles spotted Sonic going towards him,"Shit! Honey, I'll call you lat-"

"I want to talk to Julie-Su and the kids too!" Sonic ran up and grabbed the phone."Hello Julie…" Knuckles sigh. He knows how he and his wife are to Sonic 100 questions. Since Sonic has nothing to do when Eggman is lock up, Sonic has been visiting his friends or following them around.

"Are you sure Chad asleep? I can hear him playing with is sisters." Sonic said, the phone was hung up hearing a long buzz tone. Sonic hand the phone back to Knuckles.

"SOOONNNIIIIIIC!" Sonic heard his name being called by the female who chases him around. Sonic turned to the direction where he was called. He saw a pink flash going towards him, _Amy... Remember what Rouge said._ Sonic thought, he took a deep breath and his arms were open."Amy!" He said calm. Knuckles thought that it was weird. The pink hedgehog jump Sonic making him fall on to the floor.

"Amy… What are you doing here?" Sonic asked. He helped Amy up, the pink hedgehog let go of Sonic.

"I heard that something bad was helping and I know you would be here." Amy explains. Sonic and Knuckles looked behind her seeing damage where she was from. "And I wanted to protect you, if you know what I mean." Amy winks at him.

Knuckles had his arms cross and eyes close,"Hmph. You shouldn't be talking when you're in danger a lot." His head was slam by her Piko Piko Hammer. Amy was growling at Knuckles when he got up, "What was that for?" Knuckles shouted at her face. He was rubbing his bump on his head.

Sonic was between them," We can't fight now. Amy…" Sonic took a deep breath and had his arm around Amy." Let me show you around. Welcome to Sonic's Tour guide." Sonic walked away with Amy._ What the hell, that isn't Sonic._ Knuckles thought then shrug.

* * *

><p><strong>Level -3<strong>

Eggman was amaze by the Phantom," How come my grandfather never says anything about this creature?" He studied the knock out creature. He could hear the creature echoes and hissing.

"This was the worse…" The wolf jump in." The creature kept complaining about the One or calls the One 8th E."

"What does 8th E. mean?" Eggman asked.

"We don't know, we have to wait till the future come up." The Commander said.

"You… can't stop him you fool…" Everyone look back at the capsule seeing Phantom wide awake. He had his hands around his ears feeling dizzy from the sound."All you would do is suffer and beg for mercy…" He made a low screech when the scientist made the sound louder.

"That is why we have heroes that can stop this mad man." The Commander said. I can't believe I'm agreeing with him, Eggman thought.

"Man… you mean boy, a kid." Phantom explains.

"A kid, really?" Chief said. Phantom heard the scientist, the guards, and the Commander laughing. Phantom hiss at them, "You won't be laughing when you die in his hands." They all stop laughing and look at the creature. Phantom let out a hiss and look over at Eggman,"I don't know what happens to you. But I do know is that thanking you for helping 8th E." Eggman didn't know what to say, everyone look back at him with anger." This infection will speed up the progress since its use to beings body, just as plan."

"Someone shut him up." The Commander blurted out hiding fear.

"What's the matter sir? Scared of a sickness?" Phantom started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

The agent was laying in one of the doctor beds. He was trying to sleep but tossing and turning in the covers was hard enough. He was starting to sweat more and taking off his damp GUN shirt. His coughing went to a gagging. He covers his mouth this time feeling warm saliva all over his hand. He opened his eyes seeing blood, dark blood all over his hand."Shit! Shi-"He started to gag, this time he screamed was high pitch.

A nurse opened the door, "Is ever thing Ahh-"The nurse began to screaming. The infected agent looks up at the nurse and jump towards her. The nurse fell down with the agent on him; the blood was oozing out of his mouth going all over the nurse face. He dig his teeth into the nurse neck biting off a chunk off. He heard the nurse screaming in agony and he got off heading out in the hall.

"Sir, are you okay?" Many people were saying. A doctor went into the agent room seeing the nurse lying on the floor blood spilled from her neck."We have a problem in the doctor level!" The doctor talks into the talkie. The talking was on the speakers and level -3 heard it. The Commander listens and looked over at Phantom who was chuckling.

"Lock Down this place. Emergency Quarantine!" The Commander demanded.

Infection Begins

**Please Review**


End file.
